Don't Decide For Me
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: For the first time since Brittany met Santana in second grade, she actually felt stupid around her; she didn't understand. Was Santana actually breaking up with her? [Just a little something to help me get over the fact that my babies broke up]


**A/N: This serves no purpose other than trying to make me feel better about the fact that my babies broke up! I'm still not accepting of this!**

**People TALK TO ME! That is if you are a Brittana shipper.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana's talking. I'm trying to listen, but all I can think about is, "_She's breaking up with me... Because she wants what's best for me...?_"

I'd gotten used to people thinking I was stupid and not really caring about what I thought. I'd gotten used to people making decisions for me, thinking they knew what was best for me, never asking me what I wanted. But Santana was the only person to never do that. She never, ever acted condescending towards me. She always treated me like an equal, never like I was too petty to understand things. Never used that "special language" people used when talking to me. She just treated me like she treated everyone else, minus the bitchiness.

That is, she used to, until now apparently.

Why would she do this? Because she _smiled_ at another girl? That makes no sense... I've smiled at a lot of people since Santana's been gone. That means nothing! And besides, I would've been more worried had the girl not been attracted to Santana; she's smoking hot.

"You know I'll always love you the most," Santana said, it hurt so bad and for the first time since Brittany met Santana in second grade, she actually felt stupid around her; she didn't understand.

She blinked, "Stop," she said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Santana stopped in the middle of whatever she was saying, something that probably would've made Brittany cry had she been actually listening.

"What?"

Brittany's brows furrowed, "You've never done this before, ever, and now you're doing it? I don't understand..."

"What are you talking about?" Santana said in a confused tone.

Brittany shook her head, "You're talking to me like I'm stupid, you've never done that, you _swore_ you'd never do that, and now you are. Why are you breaking your promise?"

"Britt..." Santana looked slightly panicked, "I'm not trying to..."

"Well you are!" Brittany exclaimed, "Stop trying to decide things for me! That's Finn's thing, not yours. You've always treated me like I was the most smartest person around," she smiled softly at Santana's rushed "You are!", and continued, "Why are you not asking me how I feel? What I want? Don't make choices for me, San, we've never had that kind of relationship before, let's not start now, please..."

Santana bit her bottom lip, "Britt..." she was shaking her head, making fear settle in Brittany's very core, _did Santana really want to break up with her?_

"Brittany, I love you, so much, I've always loved you and I'll always love you," Santana whispered, in a gentle tone, which made tears well in Brittany's eyes, "I... You're the only person I've ever wanted and... Brittany, you're not stupid, you're amazing, and adorable and lovely, sexy, funny, smart and just perfect!"

Brittany sniffled, "But you're over me, is that it?"

"What? No!" Santana looked surprised, "I was going to say that I'm sorry... I should've asked you what you wanted, not just force what I think is best for us on you, I'm really sorry... Baby, don't cry..." she reached for the blonde, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her to sit on her lap.

"San..." Brittany mumbled in a choked voice, "You scared me... Don't ever do this again... Please..."

Santana sucked her bottom lip in to stop tears from falling, "I won't, ever, I promise you, Britt Britt,"

After a few minutes of silence except for Brittany's sniffling, Brittany whispered, "Are you still gonna try to unofficially break up with me?"

Santana chuckled, "No... That was stupid, wasn't it?"

Brittany nodded, "It really was..."

"San?"

Santana hummed, letting her girlfriend -_thank god_!- know she had her attention.

Brittany swallowed, "Was the library chick hot?"

"No," chuckling, Santana shook her head, feeling guilty, "She wasn't. Not in the slightest," she tightened her hold on the blonde in her lap, "Doesn't matter anyway, since no one can ever compare to you, baby."

Brittany sighed in relief, which made Santana feel unbelievably sad, "Good, I was beginning to think I would have competition..."

"You never have, and never will. So there."

Brittany let out a deep breath, then extracted herself from her still-girlfriend, "I really love you, Santana."

Smiling, Santana leaned forward to place a soft, reassuring kiss on Brittany's lips, grazing her lips when she spoke her next words, "I love you too, so much."

Brittany sighed in content and slowly, teasingly ran a finger down Santana's cheek, then placed her hand on the back of Santana's neck, pulling her in for a hungry, passionate kiss.

"So, from now on," Brittany whispered, "I will be the decision maker in this relationship, deal?"

Santana threw her head back, laughing her beautiful, throaty laugh. The laugh that always made Brittany fall a little bit more in love with her every time she heard it.

Santana was sobering up, slightly chuckling, when she noticed Brittany staring at her with such passion, such love, care, devotion, such vulnerability, such emotion that Santana felt like crying.

"What?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling strangely self conscious.

Brittany blinked then shook her head, "Nothing. I never wanna lose you, Santana. I love you."

Santana didn't say anything back, she just pulled Brittany to her and kissed her. The kiss spoke volumes of their love for one another, their unbreakable bond, their fear of losing each other. The kiss brought tears to both girls' eyes; Brittany because she didn't think she'd be able to survive without Santana, and Santana because she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been today.

After all is said and done, Brittany and Santana will always have each other. No matter what. They've stuck with each other for so long, they won't be stopping any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKYYYYY!**

**I'm literally out of my mind right now...**

**And I'm not even joking... PM me! Let's discuss Glee's suckiness!**

**Now, I'm gonna go listen to Glee songs because I'm stupid.**

**And, btw, Heather Morris crying is the worst thing ever! You have not experienced pain until you've seen HeMo cry! She is a precious unicorn that is not meant to cry!**

**I do also have a girl crush on her so...**

**She's perfect! So is Naya Freakin' Rivera!**

**Anywho... All mistakes are mine!**

**CHEERS!**


End file.
